Breadsnacks that comprise at least one layer of a bread composition and wherein a layer of the bread product is provided with a topping are known in the art. Even products wherein part of the top of a bread product is removed under the creation of a bread product with a cavity within upstanding rims of bread crust are known as well. An example of prior art wherein these products are disclosed is SU 1 822 707. These products were developed in order to avoid waste of filling material during filling of the cavities, to make more hygenic products, to enable the consumer to eat the product without soiling of the hands during eating etc.
The methods for making these products were however not very sophisticated and avoided that these products could be made at a commercial scale. In general these methods include a separate removal, in general by hand of part of the crumb of the bread product after the bread product was cut into two pieces.
The cutting operation of the bread product into two pieces by the prior art methods never led to a product that was provided with a cavity for the filling, examples of these methods can be found in eg EP 54 229, Fr 1 494 953 and WO 93/09674.
We therefore performed a study to find out whether methods and apparatus could be developped which would enable us to make these products on a commercial scale in one operation. This study resulted in our new invention.